Naruto Rpg:Hellwind
by Goku Namikaze Zoldyck
Summary: Naruto is special in multiple ways. For as long as he can remember he has always been glared at, spit at, and even abused for reasons he wasn't responsible for. Now a 5-year old Naruto is seeing a big blue rectangle that says," Welcome to Naruto RPG." Just how much shit is he going to have to go through?
1. WTF

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Skill/Jutsu_

 **Game Talking**

" **Demon Talking"**

' **Demon Thinking'**

I do not own Naruto or any reference I may make.

Konoha, famous for being the number 1 ninja village that exists, hundreds of trees that leaves and branches sway in the wind, children running and playing without a care in the world, couples sitting on benches in the park watching everything go by, elderly taking a stroll and reminiscing about the old days, ninja hopefuls lining up beside their parents ready to protect and serve for their village, and ninjas jumping from rooftop to rooftop, going out for or just coming back from a mission, truly nothing could ruin this beautiful scene.

Unless you go to the southwestern area of the village, more commonly known as the slums. Here is where there are rats, cockroaches, homeless, buildings that are just barley standing, shady looking people, and a severed arm in an alleyway. Yet there is one building that isn't super shit like the rest, and that is where our story begins.

At the building that is only a regular amount of shit, with a few broken windows and only about five patches of mold, in room 2 on the third floor, we find a breathing lump which is under some thin sheets, which is going to wake up right about…

 **DING!**

"AAAAA!" Now.

 **Hello and welcome to Naruto RPG.**

 **Would you like a tutorial?**

 **[Y] or [N]**

"I think I need to cut back on the ramen." Said a 5 year old blonde boy with 3 whisker like birthmarks on each cheek. He then tried to wave the blue box away, but while doing so accidently hit the yes button.

 **Say 'stats'.**

Naruto, having no reason not to seeing how he felt when he hit the yes button, decided to do whatever it tells him to.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl:3**

 **HP:200**

 **CH:600**

 **Exp:0/500**

 **Str: 5**

 **Vit:10**

 **Dex:4**

 **Int:2**

 **Control:1**

 **Spd:16**

 **Points to spend:15**

 **HP is how many hits you can take before death.**

 **CH is the amount of chakra you have. The more someone has, the harder it is to control.**

 **Exp is how much experience is needed to level up to the next level. Exp is earned by completing quests, killing monsters or people, and other various things.**

 **Strength, is the limit of how much you can carry all at one time. So, at 15 strength you could carry a heavy box, while at 100 you could carry 2 boulders with one arm.**

 **Vitality is the amount of HP you have. 1 Vit = 20 HP.**

 **Dexterity measures your skill in throwing and aiming with weapons.**

 **Intelligence is the measurement of how smart you are. The smarter you are, the better you can understand things.**

 **Control is how much of your chakra, or CH, you can control at a time.**

 **Speed is how fast you are.**

 **You earn 5 points per level, you can put points into your stats to make them better. You can also train to increase your stats when you don't have any points to spend.**

 **Please say 'Perks' to continue.**

Naruto, whose dream has always been to be a highly respected and feared ninja, was practically frothing at the mouth with all the possibilities this opens for him. Once he stops day dreaming he says," Perks."

 **Perks are passive boosts or add-ons to pretty much anything, but unlike skills they can't be leveled up.**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer Mind- Able to stay calm in any situation, with certain exceptions.**

 **Gamer Body-After sleeping, health and chakra is restored depending on how you slept.**

 **[?]- + 200 CH per level, -150% reputation gain in Konoha**

 **[?]- +5 Spd per level, access to [?], +100% Fuinjutsu exp**

 **[?]-+100% Fuinjutsu exp, access to [?]**

' **Skills' next please.**

To say Naruto was confused would be the understatement of the century. He didn't understand what was up with all of the question marks, so he decided to ask his jiji what they all meant. "Skills."

 **Skills are able to be activated by the player either verbally or mentally and can cost chakra while others may not. They are obtained through specific actions or skill books.**

 **Skills:**

 **ID Create lvl 1: Makes, and teleports you to, a dungeon that gets harder and harder each time you complete one. Must wait until lvl 5 to be able to make one.**

 **ID Escape lvl MAX: Lets you get out of a dungeon instantly while not in combat.**

 **This concludes the tutorial.**

Naruto was very excited at the fact that he obtained this gamer thing, even if he didn't know how he got it. He decided to go outside and see if he could do anything from just trying random things, but then his stomach reminded him that he hasn't eating anything yet, so he went into his crappy kitchen and went into his cupboard to grab a ramen pack and looked at it for an expiration date.

 **Congratulations, through specific actions you have gained a skill.**

 **Observe allows the player to see the names, and at higher lvls stats, of people and items they are looking at.**

Naruto was ecstatic at the fact that he had gotten a skill already, and it was completely accidental meaning that he could do other common things and get things for it too.

He then made and quickly devoured his ramen then ran out his apartment, locked it, then went out into the main part of Konoha to test out his observe skill.

He ran for about 10 minutes until he reached Central Konoha, then started blending in with the crowd.

 **Congratulations, through specific actions you have gained a skill.**

 **Stealth allows the player to have a lessened chance of getting caught by 5%. Percentage goes up each time this skill levels up.**

Naruto closed the menu and used stealth to try and level it up, then used observe on some fat guy.

' _Observe'_

 **Name: Chikake Akamichi**

 **Title: Genin**

 **Observe has gained one level.**

Naruto then used observe again to see if he could get any more information.

 **Name: Chikake Akamichi**

 **Title: Genin**

 **Lvl: 15**

Satisfied for now, Naruto decided to try and use his stealth to sneak into the library since anytime he tried to get in before it always ended with him in a trashcan. He went up to the library before activating stealth and making it past the receptionist to see the same library he always saw, but different. Some scrolls were normal scrolls and the others had a blue border around them. Reaching out to grab one, he only got to tap it before a pop up happened.

 **Skill book: Chakra Control: Water Walking**

 **Requirements: Tree Walking, Leaf Balancing, 50 Control**

 **Would you like to learn this skill book?**

 **[Y] or [N]**

Naruto was excited until he saw the requirements and realized he couldn't learn it, so with a sigh he pressed no and went to look at the other books and assembled the ones he could learn to a dark corner in the back of the library behind some spare tables. The things he could learn was Leaf Balancing, Basic Academy Fighting Style, Transformation, and Replacement.

So, he pressed yes on all of them and two things happened all at one time. One, Naruto knew how to do them to the most basic level, and two was that they all burst into flames that lasted the amount of time it takes for someone to blink. Thankfully no one was paying any attention to the side he was at and he was able to stealth out of there and back into the crowds where he practiced his observe skill on multiple people, getting it a couple levels before he decided to call it a day and headed back home and fell asleep instantly when he hit the pillow.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl:3**

 **HP:200**

 **CH:600**

 **Exp:0/500**

 **Str: 5**

 **Vit:10**

 **Dex:4**

 **Int:2**

 **Control:1**

 **Spd:16**

 **Points to spend:15**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer Mind- Able to stay calm in any situation, with certain exceptions.**

 **Gamer Body-After sleeping, health and chakra is restored depending on how you slept.**

 **[?]- + 200 CH per level, -150% reputation gain in Konoha**

 **[?]- +5 Spd per level, access to [?], +100% Fuinjutsu exp**

 **[?]-+100% Fuinjutsu exp, access to [?]**

 **Skills:**

 **ID Create lvl 1: Makes, and teleports you to, a dungeon that gets harder and harder each time you complete one. Must wait until lvl 5 to be able to make one.**

 **ID Escape lvl MAX: Lets you get out of a dungeon instantly while not in combat.**

 **Observe lvl 5: Can see name, title, lvl(if it isn't too high), and stats (same as lvl)**

 **Leaf Balancing lvl 1: The user makes a leaf stick on to a part of the body using chakra. CH 10/m per leaf. Max leaves = 1**

 **Basic Academy Fighting Style lvl 1: Fighting style taught at the academy.**

 **+5% damage when being used**

 **Transformation lvl 1: The user uses their chakra to form a veil of chakra around themselves to change their appearance. CH 30/m. Physical contact dispels it immediately. Hand seals- 2**

 **Replacement lvl 1: The user wraps their chakra around a target and quickly swaps places with each other. 100 CH if person, 75 if inanimate object. Hand seals- 3**


	2. Blood

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Skill/Jutsu_

 **Game Talking**

" **Demon Talking"**

' **Demon Thinking'**

I do not own Naruto or any reference I may make.

'What a nice dream,' Naruto thought as he awoke to a new day,' too bad that it was just that, a dream.'

 **HP and CH fully restored.**

 **Forgot to mention, you will never have a dream again. You will also always wake up at 5:00 a.m. unless you are disturbed.**

'Wait, so my life is actually a game now?' Naruto took 3 more seconds before everyone in Konoha could hear the loudest sound ever.

" **AWESOME!** " So loud, it counts as demonic.

Naruto then remembered everything he did yesterday, like going to the library, and everything he didn't do, as in put his points into anything. "Stats."

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl:3**

 **HP:200**

 **CH:600**

 **Exp:0/500**

 **Str: 5**

 **Vit:10**

 **Dex:4**

 **Int:2**

 **Control:1**

 **Spd:16**

 **Points to spend:15**

Naruto then decided to think.

 **For discovering that you had ability to think, you gain 1 Int.**

After screaming obscenities at the game for half an hour, Naruto thought about what he should do as a ninja. If he put a lot of points in strength, he could lift mountains like a sheet of paper. If vitality, he would almost never die. He kept on coming up with ideas for the different stats, until he thought about speed. And his logic was this.

'If I'm superfast, I'll never get hit.'

So, with his infinite wisdom, he put all his points into stats, so now it looks like this.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl:3**

 **HP:200**

 **CH:600**

 **Exp:0/500**

 **Str: 5**

 **Vit:10**

 **Dex:4**

 **Int:3**

 **Control:1**

 **Spd:31**

 **Points to spend:0**

Naruto felt pain enter his body for about 3 seconds then leave, and could just tell that he was faster. He was about to test it, when he heard a banging on his door.

When he opened his door, he instantly thought _'Observe'_.

 **Name: Koga Juichi**

 **Title: Landlord**

 **Lvl:?**

Naruto mentally cursed when he saw the title, and whispered it a little when he saw Koga was too high of a level to read his level.

"Rent."

'Crap.' "Ano, can I do something to cover for rent?"

"Mphh, rats in the basement, get rid of em." And with that he left.

 **Quest: Rat Infestation**

 **Kill 5 Rats and 1 King Rat**

 **Reward: 100xp, $50**

 **Failure: Homeless**

 **[Y] or [N]**

Quickly hitting the yes button, Naruto went over to his bed and lifted a wooden plank, to reveal a rusty kunai, and Naruto being curious as to what would happen, decided to use observe on it.

 **Rusty Kunai**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **Damage: +20**

Being happy that it worked, Naruto went out of his apartment and into the basement on the first floor.

The basement was dark and damp, smelled like decaying bodies and feces, it looked like multiple things were moving, he could hear rustling in the corners, and then a foot tall rat came out into the light from the dim lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

' _Observe'_

 **Rat**

 **Hp:50**

 **Ch:0**

Naruto, seeing how weak it is, used this as an opportunity to test his speed, and charged in and sliced the rat twice.

 **25x2=50**

 **50 exp**

The rat then dissipated into white particles, and 4 more rats of the same size came into the light, and Naruto, thinking that it looked cool when he killed the other rat, quickly disposed of all four of them, although the second one got him from behind, dealing 20 damage. Then stepped out a rat that was twice the size, more feral, and foaming a bit at the mouth.

 **King Rat**

 **Hp:250**

 **Ch:0**

Naruto's eyes widened when he read its Hp, then grinned at how much exp it must give when he kills it. He then charged towards the king, trying to stab it in between the eyes, but this rat could actually dodge and Naruto got bit in the shoulder, dealing 50 damage. When he saw the -50 appear, Naruto freaked out, realizing that even if he had full health, he would go down in 4 hits.

 **For being able to do simple math, your In-**

"NOT RIGHT NOW, GAME!"

Seeing the boy's hesitation, the rat went back in for another hit, but Naruto turned around and stabbed the rat in the eye.

 **CRITICAL!**

 **Stabbed in head = instant kill**

 **Exp: 200**

 **Quest Complete**

 **Gained 100 exp and $50**

 **Level Up!**

Now, unlike the normal rats, this one didn't disappear into white particles, but instead squirted blood all over Naruto's arm. Naruto, not caring about the rat's blood, bent down and took the kunai from the dead rat's body and went upstairs to tell the landlord that the problem was taken care of, and he also made a mental note to go down there for exp farming.

After telling the landlord that he was done, he went back up to his room, put his kunai on his bed, and put all his points into speed yet again, raising it to 41, then went to sleep while subconsciously having a tight grip on his kunai.

Midnight struck and Naruto woke up to hearing a blade unsheathe, so reacting on instinct he jumped up and slashed with his kunai, red going everywhere, a clang and a thud being the only thing he heard before he looked up and saw a body with a mask that has red markings in a rabbit design. Deciding to see if he was seeing things or not, Naruto used observe on the body.

 **Name:?**

 **Title: ANBU**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **Exp: 12,500**

 **Level Up 11x!**

Naruto grinned. Not for the exp, or for the tanto laying on the ground next to the dead rabbit anbu, but because of gamer mind, he processed the fact that he just killed for the first time, and he grinned at the blood all over him, the wall behind him, and the floor below his feet. He grinned from the sudden euphoria he got from killing the anbu that tried to kill him.

 **Perk obtained**

 **Bloodlust: After killing someone, for the next 15s you deal double damage towards everyone.**

That was the night Naruto decided that he was going to be the fastest ninja with the highest kill count to ever live. With that he took a shower, cleaned the room, buried the body under a tree, and went to sleep.

The next day he decided that he should raise all of his stats to at least 10 then put the rest into speed, making his stats look like this.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl:15**

 **HP:200**

 **CH:3000**

 **Exp:0/20,000**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit:10**

 **Dex:10**

 **Int:10**

 **Control:10**

 **Spd:114**

 **Points to spend:0**

After doing that he decided to look for his kunai after noticing it wasn't on him, but he then saw the tanto of the ANBU that tried to kill him last night and decided to see how good of a weapon it is with his observe.

 **ANBU Tanto**

 **Damage: +100**

After putting his new tanto in the hidden compartment under his bed, he decided that today he would train in his leaf balancing so he can learn tree walking and then water walking. He went to the park in the main part of Konoha and grabbed some leaves off the ground and did what you're supposed to as if he's been doing it all his life. After an hour of doing it with his eyes closed, completely oblivious to the world around him, he felt a falling sensation and his eyes snapped open to a sewer, but instead of the crap and piss he should be standing in, it was a river of blood.

Liking the place so far, he decided to travel downstream, and after 5 minutes of walking he came across a giant cage door with what sounds like breathing behind it. Just as he was going to go through the bars, a giant blood red eye with a slit pupil opened up, peered at him as if scrutinizing him.

" **So, my pathetic jailor has decided to grace me with his presences hmmm?"**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked while taking a step forward to try and get a closer look at the being in front of him.

" **I am destruction incarnate, I am a demon from the lowest pits of Hell, I. AM. KYUUBI!"** A surge of light appeared and it revealed the form of a giant 9 tailed fox…with rabbit ears.

"What's up with the ears?" I think a lot of us would ask that question.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl:15**

 **HP:200**

 **CH:3000**

 **Exp:0/20,000**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit:10**

 **Dex:10**

 **Int:10**

 **Control:10**

 **Spd:114**

 **Points to spend:0**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer Mind- Able to stay calm in any situation, with certain exceptions.**

 **Gamer Body-After sleeping, health and chakra is restored depending on how you slept.**

 **[?]- + 200 CH per level, -150% reputation gain in Konoha**

 **[?]- +5 Spd per level, access to [?], +100% Fuinjutsu exp**

 **[?]-+100% Fuinjutsu exp, access to [?]**

 **Bloodlust: After killing someone, for the next 15s you deal double damage towards everyone.**

 **Skills:**

 **ID Create lvl 1: Makes, and teleports you to, a dungeon that gets harder and harder each time you complete one. Must wait until lvl 5 to be able to make one.**

 **ID Escape lvl MAX: Lets you get out of a dungeon instantly while not in combat.**

 **Observe lvl 5: Can see name, title, lvl (if it isn't too high), and stats**

 **Leaf Balancing lvl ?: The user makes a leaf stick on to a part of the body using chakra. CH ?/m per leaf. Max leaves = ?**

 **Basic Academy Fighting Style lvl 1: Fighting style taught at the academy.**

 **+5% damage when being used**

 **Transformation lvl 1: The user uses their chakra to form a veil of chakra around themselves to change their appearance. CH 30/m. Physical contact dispels it immediately. Handseals- 2**

 **Replacement lvl 1: The user wraps their chakra around a target and quickly swaps places with each other. 100 CH if person, 75 if inanimate object. Handseals- 3**


End file.
